1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device having functional elements on a substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display device (organic EL device) having organic electroluminescent elements corresponding to each pixel has excellent display capabilities, such as high brightness, spontaneous luminance, DC low voltage driving acceptability, high speed response, luminescence by a solid organic film, and the like. It is possible for the display device to be thinner, lighter and to have low power consumption, so thus the organic EL device is expected to be a display device placed after a liquid crystal display device in the future. In an organic EL device, an organic EL element controls power being supplied to electrodes by using a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT).